


做骨（中）

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	做骨（中）

他侵入了刚。

下了工作直接去到刚的家。来了几次主人索性直接把钥匙给了他，开门时候刚好像才睡醒，漂浮着一样摇摇晃晃。他看了看对方踩在地面光裸的脚趾，拿出拖鞋来放到刚面前。  
沙发上毯子还团着，做了个窝一样。  
“怎么不回房间睡。晚上还是睡不好？”  
“等你来，不小心睡着了。白天睡太多了吧，晚上睡不着，到白天又开始犯困，恶性循环。明明在日本，身体却像是在美国。”  
“在吃药吗？”  
“没有。吃下去一整天都昏昏沉沉的，很难受。”刚坐回去，他顺手去了厨房倒茶出来放在几上，反倒像主人。  
“慢慢调整吧，一直这样也不行。”  
刚没什么精神地点点头，但看着状态要好一些。

被刚抓住是什么感受？他从来没有想过。刚是距离感很明显的那种人。不是说刚冷漠冷酷，只是，有些东西是能透过亲切和善被感知到的。但刚都忘记了，那种隐隐的拒人千里被扒掉一层，刚抓住他了。刚观察他来调整自己，像海绵一样，很稀奇，并不讨厌。  
不至于像那种一旦学会就是终身的技能，但刚重新捡起吉他的速度非常快。他们没有像刚学吉他一样有让人听了咋舌的老师，也没有找普通的教师来，他陪着刚在隔音室，拿来了自己的吉他一点一点重新教给刚。从最基础的开始教刚的感觉很奇妙，刚是个好学生，进步要比他想象的快很多。他一边庆幸一边又觉得可惜，不用再握着刚的手，一下一下帮忙调整。他在刚的书房找到刚第一次作曲的谱子，拿出来给刚。优秀的学生看着弹出来，一边笑一边看他。  
“笑什么，自己的作品噢。评价很高呢，明明是第一次。”  
刚脸颊有点红，“总感觉，好像也有点能理解自己。光一呢？光一第一次写的歌是什么？”  
他拿起吉他，回不去那个年轻稚嫩时候，心境也大不同了。刚托腮听着，完了偏过一点头看他，“很温柔，很有光一的风格呀。是写给谁的吗？”  
其实大可以用更公式的话糊弄过去，但对着刚这样说的话，当年那个自己知道了一定也会很难过的吧。  
“......谁知道呢。”

希望这首歌能传达到刚君那里。

刚留他吃了晚饭，做了很简单的咖喱。明明是请他吃饭，结果他在边上做了几乎所有的准备工作。他努力表现出对这样的场景很熟悉的样子，也不知道有没有骗过刚的眼睛。咀嚼的间隙刚同他说话，普通伙伴一样聊天。说乐队伙伴有给他发讯息，一些很蠢的笑话，谁又染了失败的发色远看像即将枯萎的盆栽，垂钓时候发现的形状少儿不宜的石头，大老远跑去有名的甜品店发现整间店里只有自己一个人是男的这样怎样都好的蠢兮兮的话题。没有聊工作，没有聊病情，就像普通的关系很好的朋友。他会看刚的乐队live，那些伙伴即便没有打过招呼他也都知道，跟上话题并不难。  
他们在一起很多年，一起吃过很多顿饭，镜头前镜头外，好吃的难吃的，但这样的是头一次。他看着对面刚平和亲近的面容有点出神。他认识这个人这么多年，还有好多第一次可以体验啊。

他把冲洗干净的盘子递给刚擦干。知道自己就要告别，放慢了动作。听见纤维同瓷器摩擦，听见刚开口。  
“我听以前自己写的歌，有一段时间很痛苦的样子。我不记得发生了什么，于是到网路上面搜索。好多种说法，看得我自己也很茫然。光一知道发生了什么吗？”  
“是有这样的时间段。当时发生了挺多事情的，你身体也变得不太好。具体事情我也没有——你没有跟人说过。”他看着刚摆好最后一个碗，看见那双眼睛，有点黯然，“都过去了，你走过来了。只是——对不起啊刚，没能保护好你。”  
“是吗。可是我觉得你做得很好了。”  
但他慌忙低下头不敢看刚。这难道不是诱导吗？他明知道刚是怎么样的人，刚什么都不记得，却引导着对方说出这种自欺欺人的原谅。罪恶感压在他舌头，吃下的咖喱像是堵在他喉咙口，令人反胃。

“网路上什么乱七八糟的都有，你也不用都相信。”

这不是一个好话题。他明明知道的，自我厌弃又无法自控。他将手掌摊开展平，掌纹交错成陷阱。而他的小鸟全然没有防备。圆圆的眼睛看着他。

“我知道，所以我相信光一。”  
来了。  
“所以光一，网路上说的，我们——是怎么回事呢？”

明明知道的，却装出一副听不懂的样子。他闲下来的时候也会看，乱七八糟的新闻和评论。小姑娘的心思他明白，但是这份工作就是这样，亦假亦真半遮半掩。当他们都成绩斐然时候有些传言自然可以不用放在心上，可是早些年不是那样的。他和刚曾经很要好，十来岁的时候结成一对，他们和对方在一起的时间比跟家人的还要长久，是巧合也是命运，他们只有对方。巨大的期望，膨胀的恶意和甚嚣尘上的流言撕裂了他们。他们搬出合宿所，私底下再没什么联系。  
他当然知道刚痛苦。在一起的时间里他看着刚变得寡言，变得叛逆，备受折磨。看着他又不想看着他，不得不看着他。他站在刚的身边，在刚说不出话的时候接上去，他将刚裹在自己的影子里让他的小鸟偷一瞬喘息。他在桌子上偷偷放梅子，假装不知道自己也是原因之一。

刚在等待他的回答。挂在脸上的茫然装不下去，他看着刚，对着法官对着陪审团一样。晓之以理，动之以情。  
“刚觉得呢？”  
不是的话，否认就好了，却把问题抛回给刚。难道刚有别的选择吗？他的小鸟走进他的掌心了啊。  
“我忘记你，是不是让你很伤心？”刚上前一步，距离比亲密的朋友更加接近，低语着，“对不起光一，我忘记了。”

是属于卑劣者的狂欢，狂喜像海啸一样将他兜头淹没。他闭上眼睛，巨大的澎湃的梦想成真的喜悦冲刷他的血管。他站在这里，一瞬间觉得自己已经消失，而那颤抖的话音，他的小鸟的愧疚和纯然信赖将他钉在原地。他睁开眼睛，看见刚低着头惴惴不安。他牵住刚的手掌握在手中，开口时声音的沙哑让他不敢相信是自己发出的。  
“你在这里，比什么都重要。”  
刚抬头看他，那双纯粹的眼睛看着他。他被蛊惑着低头。  
十五年了，跨越五千四百多个日夜他被判处万劫不复，孤注一掷再次亲吻了刚。


End file.
